


After Cloned I Love Yous

by 29PheonixLement



Series: Avalance [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 3x17 Fixed it kind of, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement





	After Cloned I Love Yous

Sara Lance hadn't spent the last two nights hiding out in her room like a child and drying her tears in the back of a sabretooth cat just because one woman had just walked away after Sara had finally confessed to loving her. But it wasn't just any woman. It had been Ava. Her Ava. Her Ava who Sara had just let walk away with tears in her eyes yet again without going after her and talking sense into one or both of them.

In a way the captain could understand where the director was coming from in a way she was still finding herself as well even after all this time from being in the pit. So, Ava was a clone. That didn't mean she wasn't her own woman with her own feeling and ways of looking at the world.

"Captain you have an…"

"Don't care I don't want to talk to anyone the crew knows this already. You already told Gary to call one of them when we have an anachronism right now, so it can't be him and everyone else can just go f-off." The Canary answered hating that her voice sounded so weak while she cuddled back around the one cat she could stand to love in the low lighting of her room.

"Okay, I guess I've earned that."

The shakiness of the tone confused her but the owner of it only brought another twist of pain to what was left of shaking blonde's broken heart. "I seemed to recall and if anyone else tried to come in your room they get a knife to the knees policy." Ava backtracked keeping her distance from the foot of the bed.

"Gideon already let me know you were at least coming." Sara answered her voice cracking as the first fresh hints of Ava's perfume drifted to her in the little space of her room. "If you're looking for Pan she's not here." She added her tone breaking even more on the name.

"I'm not I'm looking for you Sara." Ava replied so quietly that even Sara was having trouble hearing her in the stillness of the dark room.

"What do you want Director Sharpe?" Sara questioned thinking using her title would be easier when she remembered all too well Ava telling her that the rules were all she had to hold onto.

"Sara." Ava whispered as if the weakening time captain had dealt her a physical blow with the question. "What? You won't let me love you, so this is all we have now." Sara argued refusing to let any more of her tears fall while Ava took a hard breath folding her arms behind her back as she dropped her eyes to the sheets just in front of where Sara was still lying curled up on the bed they had once shared just weeks before.

The bed dipped but Sara resisted the instinct to reach for one of the many weapons she had stashed around the bed to defend herself. It was her room so if she wanted to stay cuddled up and sulking with Aviator to avoid looking at the woman who'd given the cat to her then she could. "You move any closer and I'm letting this cat take you out for me." She threatened the thick bite in her voice a clear give away that she'd been crying recently.

"Well, your cat can take on my alligator." Ava shot back positioning the animal in question between herself and Sara while she stretched out on the side of the bed she still considers her own despite not knowing exactly where she and Sara stood in their rocky relationship. She was on the painful side of hopeful when Sara only tossed a pillow over her shoulder in Ava's direction but did little else to force her ex out of her bed.

Ava would wake up what could have been seconds later feeling better than she had since she'd left the  _Waverider_ after accepting Rip's 'resignation' and finally hearing the woman she cared so deeply about finally say those three little words to her to find herself pinned in place by said woman holding a handful of her shirt in a white-knuckled grip while her other arm was tucked around her other furry bedmate. Sara's head was pillowed against her chest and her breathing had synchronized with what had once been Ava's steady heartbeat while she slept.

The time director might not know for sure what was true about herself but the one thing she did know in all of her backward copy of a life. She was head over her cloned heels in love with Sara Lance and that was about the only thing that ever felt real to her in the storm of everything that wasn't.

Sara was real so being Ava's feelings for her had to be real too. Her stubborn girlfriend had already said that Ava was as real as she felt about her so by that logic Ava's feelings for Sara had to be quality strong and by that turn all belonging to herself and none of the other twelve Ava's that as come before.

"Stop thinking so loud Avs your interrupting girlfriend cuddles." Sara grumbled rubbing the side of her face deeper into the pillow she'd made of Ava's chest as she scooted closer under the single blanket covering the bed while they cuddled together on top of the comforter and sheets. "and nap time." Sara added scooting up to find a better place to listen to Ava's heartbeat as she fell back to sleep with Ava's hand rubbing little circles against her back with a whispered. "I love you too Sara." and the brush of her girlfriend's lips across the top of her head bringing a little smile to her lips as she drifted off.


End file.
